There is a seemingly endless list of activities performed at home, work, and in m any other environments that require the use of a ladder in order to allow its user to gain access to areas that otherwise would be inaccessible. However, as handy as ladders are, they are not without their disadvantages. Perhaps the biggest disadvantage is that they do not provide a work area or storage area for the person on the ladder. This requires the person to carry any tools or supplies needed for the task with them while climbing the ladder, either in their hands, pockets, or tool belt. This obviously compromises safety. Additionally, the situation inevitably arises where the required tool, supply item or material is not on hand and, as a result, time and money are wasted in climbing back down the ladder, tracking the item down and then climbing back up the ladder.
Several attempts have been made in the past to develop a paint tray caddy employable with extension ladders for holding paint and working tools without interfering with the safety of a person standing on the ladder. U.S. Pat. No. 6,273,289 in the name of Bowman discloses a portable container capable of holding paint cans, paint supplies, brushes, and paint-related tools. The container is shaped like a trapezoidal prism with the front and back being parallel and the top and bottom also being parallel to each other. The container on the top has a number of wells that allows for placement of cans of paint and other paint-related material, including brushes. There are also openings in the side where paint-related materials can also be placed as well as paint scrapers, hammers, hooks, and rags. On the back of the container are four hook-like devices that are designed to fit over the rungs of a ladder. When the painter uses the container he first places the ladder up against the building. He then fills the invention with the paint can and brushes he wishes to use. He picks up the invention, carries it up the ladder to the rung in which he wishes for the invention to be on and places it over that rung. As he paints, his body weight is up against the container and thus holds the container securely in place on the ladder. Unfortunately, this prior art example is not suitable for holding odd shaped objects such as saws and drills.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,148,958 in the name of Ahl, et al discloses a ladder supported holding tray assembly for releasable attachment to a ladder that includes a generally horizontal container including opposing side panels, a front, a back, and a bottom. The tray assembly also includes a ladder attachment bracket including a connecting wall attaching the bracket to a side panel of the tray. Step engagement means are disposed on the bracket, wherein the step engagement means comprises an upward sloping surface to releasably engage and securely hook onto a step from underneath the step. The tray when mounted on a ladder extends laterally outwardly from the ladder so as to not interfere with the normal use of the ladder. Unfortunately, this prior art example interferes with a user's ability to safely and easily move up and down an existing ladder.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,842,253 in the name of Ahl, et al describes a ladder supported holding tray that comprises a tray assembly for releasable attachment to a step ladder or to an extension ladder that typically comprises an open top container including at least a front panel, a back panel, a first side panel, an second side panel, and a bottom joined together to define a hollow interior receptacle. First step engagement members are disposed on the container proximate to the container bottom to permit secure temporary engagement of the tray to a first step of a step ladder, to a first single rung of an extension ladder, or to first side by side rungs of overlapping sections of an extension ladder. Second step engagement member are disposed on the tray assembly proximate to the open top of the container to permit secure temporary engagement to a second step of a step ladder, a second single rung of an extension ladder, or a second rung of side by side rungs of overlapping sections of an extension ladder. The second step engagement member contacts only the bottom surface of a second step or rung. Unfortunately, this prior art example is not designed for holding odd shaped items and further also impedes the ability of a user to move up and down the ladder while the apparatus is attached thereto.
None of the prior art particularly describes a paint tray caddy employable with extension ladders for holding paint and working tools without interfering with the safety of a person standing on the ladder. Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus which provides such features while overcoming the above-noted shortcomings.